Crumbling Myths
by Aliera
Summary: UPDATED!! Young Severus returned to Hogwarts and things are getting darker than they were before he left. CHAPTER 7 is on! Please REVIEW.
1. Look who's back!

Disclaimer: Rowlings did it all. In this chapter I created Saquina Hassan.  
  
This is the sequel to 'Runaway'. For a better understanding of the story I recommend reading it first. Don't fear. It is good (if I say so myself) ;p  
  
Hope you like it and this one too. I give you  
  
  
  
  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
  
  
  
  
Look who's back!  
  
  
  
The castle walls were looming over them both.  
  
The older of the two smiled, observing the part of the ancient structure he could at the spot they were standing.  
  
The younger one didn't raise his eyes from the ground in front of his feet.  
  
"Here we are!" The enthusiastic man declared. "I haven't been here in years. This is beautiful! Come on!" With long red hair balancing over the shoulders, the man walked in long confident strides.  
  
When he noticed the boy wasn't following him, he stopped and looked back.  
  
"What's the matter? You said Hogwarts. This is Hogwarts." Damn Slytherins. Couldn't they just act normally? Or simply do what they said?  
  
The boy didn't raise his eyes from the cold ground but started to walk again.  
  
They had apparated in Hogsmeade an hour before. Arthur Weasley had offered to buy dinner there, but the dirty runaway Slytherin boy had refused to enter the Three Broomsticks. He had insisted on being taken to Hogwarts. Then he had refused to utter a single word on the way to the Wizarding and Witchcraft School despite Arthur's attempts to break the silence.  
  
"Come on. When you're with your mates you'll feel better."  
  
  
  
"What do you know?" The boy muttered and passed him by.  
  
"Well, I don't know much but I hope" Arthur said. "You'll be alright."  
  
"What do you care? You'll get your reward, whether I'm okay or not."  
  
"I'm not certain about that. I should have taken you to your parents."  
  
"They'll pay you anyway. A Snape always pays his debts."  
  
Instead of feeling reassured, Arthur felt a shiver running through his spine. Maybe he should forget this reward business. Still, there was this little house he wanted to buy. He truly wanted to marry Molly soon.  
  
"Come on Severus, get in."  
  
Severus climbed the stairs with a sulking face.  
  
It was dark already and everybody was probably in the great hall at dinner.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Asked Arthur. "Do we wait here, or go to the great hall?"  
  
Severus looked at him with goggled eyes. "We certainly don't go to the great hall! I don't want them to see me like this!"  
  
Well, this had been the strongest reaction of the boy since leaving London. Better than nothing, Arthur guessed. He could deal easily with a hot headed youth like most Gryffindors. He studied the muggle clothes the boy was wearing.  
  
"Do you want me to transfigurate your clothes?"  
  
Severus looked uncertain.  
  
"Are you any good at it?"  
  
"Enough. I guess."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
Arthur looked at Severus, a hint of impatience starting to crawl inside of him.  
  
"I'm trying to help you! What do you think?"  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"Okay then." He closed his eyes waiting.  
  
Arthur Weasley pulled his wand from his left sleeve and performed a spell:  
  
"Mutare vestimentum." The boy's clothes turned into a black robe. "I'm not so good as to create all the Slytherin emblems. I don't believe I even know them. But I think you're better this way. Maybe after a bath, you could look nice."  
  
This granted him a dark glare.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
They both turned in the direction of the female voice.  
  
"Professor McGonagall." The Red haired man smiled at the handsome woman who had arrived at the entrance hall. "Do you remember me? I'm Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Who can forget a hair like yours?" Answered the witch walking to them in a kind of feline, fluid motion. "And the boy?. Oh Merlin! Snape."  
  
Severus found something very interesting to look at, on the floor.  
  
"I found him in London." Explained Weasley.  
  
"Diagon Alley?"  
  
"No. Muggle London."  
  
McGonagall stared at Severus.  
  
"All this time?"  
  
"I didn't ask." Answered Weasley when Severus didn't deign to. "He doesn't seem to be very talkative."  
  
"He'll talk to the headmaster." She stated.  
  
Severus seemed to be developing some form of autism.  
  
McGonagall pointed the stairs for him to climb. Severus ignored her, preferring the paving rock flag in front of his feet.  
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
Sighing, Severus looked at her.  
  
"Come with me." She told him.  
  
Severus followed her after a last weary, insecure glance at Arthur Weasley.  
  
Arthur was left in the stairs, confused, not certain at all he wanted to see the progenitors of the Snape boy. If he could take the boy as a sample of what he'd find.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was weird, this place. He had studied there for a year and yet it seemed foreign to Severus. Not that he found anything that he didn't expect. Those were the same ancient walls, the same moving stairs, and the same moving paintings. Still he had not expected to be there again. Last time he'd put his feet there had been at the end of school year and he was felling odd.  
  
McGonagall was walking in front of him without looking back to check if he was following. She probably had eyes in her back.  
  
Severus wished for Johnny's sling to test his theory. He found himself smiling, thinking about the composed teacher screaming holding the back of her head and her rich, brown hair, always combed in a strict ponytail. He didn't think he'd be in bigger trouble than he was already.  
  
They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and McGonagall whispered some words to it, eyeing Severus suspiciously.  
  
She might as well be. As Severus eyes found a new flag to observe under him, his ears kept open and listening. And he could pride himself on his keen, vampire enhanced hearing. Chocolate cake? Now if you were a powerful sorcerer, one of the most famous in the whole word at it, headmaster of a renowned school such as Hogwarts, would you choose such a password? Severus smirked to himself as the gargoyle became alive and jumped to the side to let them pass.  
  
A passage had been hidden behind the gargoyle's stone wings. Now they could see them and started to climb them. And climb. And climb. And climb. Maybe the gargoyle should have distributed brooms instead of showing the stairs.  
  
Then Severus bumped against McGonagall.  
  
Hold on there, Snape!" She warned him. "Don't you have eyes to look at where you are going?"  
  
Severus knew better than to answer her.  
  
"I wonder if you have a tongue." She said exasperatedly. "Maybe you left it in London."  
  
Severus had left his innocence in London. Nothing would ever be the same now but he wouldn't confess that to her either.  
  
Facing a mute student, McGonagall opened the heavy oak door in front of them.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Isn't the headmaster dining?" Asked Severus proving he could speak.  
  
"He was already finished. Will you get in?"  
  
Severus walked into a large oval room, full of books and strange objects. His eyes were caught by the bright red colour of a big bird on a perch behind a large oak desk. Only after that, did he noticed that an old man with a long white beard, dressed in a purple robe, was also behind the desk, putting down his quill and looking at him.  
  
"This is the student who's been missing." Said McGonagall." The one who disappeared during summer."  
  
"I know." Said Dumbledore who was observing Severus.  
  
Under the scrutiny of those deep blue eyes, Severus couldn't keep his cool. He changed his weight from one foot to the other and swallowed hard.  
  
"Minerva, if you would leave us alone."  
  
"Certainly. Would you wish me to call on Hassan? "  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Please tell Saquina to meet us here."  
  
Saquina Hassan was teacher of astronomy and head of Slytherin house. Severus knew her solely from her appearances at the Slytherin's common room and dorms to discipline some overly mischievously student or check on curfew hour. He knew Albus Dumbledore even less. Only from the teachers' table at the great hall, where he loomed over them as a king.  
  
"Seat." The 'king' ordered.  
  
Severus did, mechanically, his eyes glued at the front of the headmasters' desk. He could hardly breathe expecting a bashing. It had been some time, he realised, since he had had to explain his actions to an adult figure. That had been solely Jen's problem. For him the last months had been of anarchy and freedom. He saw the walls of the large room by the corners of his eyes and felt claustrophobic.  
  
Dumbledore's first words startled him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Severus raised his eyes tentatively, then nodded.  
  
The headmaster rose from his chair causing Severus to jump from his looking at the door.  
  
"Easy! Hold on there!" Dumbledore sat again. "There! Now sit."  
  
Blushing, Severus slumped on the chair.  
  
"It's okay." Assured Dumbledore. " You're safe now. Calm down."  
  
Severus nodded once more.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked the headmaster.  
  
When he didn't get an answer Dumbledore changed his question.  
  
"Why did you ran from home?"  
  
Severus touched his chest with his chin. He had ran from the Potters house and there was no way he was going to tell this 'kingly' wizard the reasons.  
  
"How did you get here?" The headmaster tried once again.  
  
Fortunately, the room's door was opened and an old Arab witch came inside.  
  
"Headmaster. Minerva told me Snape arrived."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed pointing the boy, hidden by the chair's high back. "He is here."  
  
The Slytherin's head of house observed the dirty boy, hiding his face with his oily hair.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?" She asked.  
  
"We've been through this already" Said the headmaster when he saw the boy shrinking on his chair. "I think Severus is tired. Maybe he should eat something and sleep. We can talk tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." Hassan agreed somewhat reluctantly. "He will rest. His bed has been in the second year dorm since the beginning of school year. His gear is not, though. The boy didn't arrive from his parents home and brought none of his personal items."  
  
"I'll ask Minerva to transfigure a night shirt and a shampoo for him." Said Dumbledore, raising slowly from behind his desk. "You know your way to your common room."  
  
Severus didn't need another incentive. He jumped from his chair and climbed down the stairs, passed the gargoyle and ran through the stone corridors. All he wished was for some shadows to hide into, but this part of the castle was too well illuminated. He noticed the paintings watching him, pointing and whispering some gossip about him to each other, as he ran as fast as he could. He had been training in those last months, running all over London with his friends, doing more exercise than he had ever done in all his life in the wizarding world.  
  
As he started descending to the dungeons, he welcomed the shadows and mingled with them slowing his pace. He'd been able to avoid the other students presence so far. Severus almost laughed then. He seemed able to do anything! He'd cheated an auror into bringing him here. That with the threat of Azkaban looming over his head. He'd ran half the school's length unnoticed. He hadn't asked Slytherin's common room's password.  
  
"Merlin, I'm so stupid!" He diagnosed and kicked the secret wall that wouldn't open just for his beautiful eyes.  
  
For some five minutes he sat there, his back against the wall, thinking, sulking, panicking in diverse order and at the same time. When he heard steps approaching he rose and tried to hide in the nearest shadow.  
  
"Snape! Get back here!" Ordered Hassan, who had arrived with Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Sulking, He did as told and approached them.  
  
Grasping the password from Saquina Hassan's whisper, was harder than it had been with the Gryfindor's head of house. It should be. She was a Slytherin after all. Still Severus was pretty much convinced the word was 'rising'.  
  
He got inside the common room behind the head of his house trying to pass unnoticed. He didn't need to worry so much. Minerva McGonagall dragged all the attention of the students in there. They dropped everything, legal or otherwise, they were doing and stared at the attractive but tough teacher and then at each other wondering what was going on or which of them was in trouble.  
  
"Don't you have things to do?" Asked Hassan.  
  
Immediately, each Slytherin conceived something, so they could seem occupied.  
  
Severus had already run to the boy's dorm.  
  
When his class mates arrived later, they found him asleep. Thankfully, despite their curiosity, they left their questions to the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know how it goes; Please review  
  
Until next time  
  
Hugs Aliera 


	2. Will Wilkes

Disclaimer: This is all Rowlings'. Wilkes is hers too, though I thought Will would be an appropriate first name.  
  
Thank you for you kind reviews.  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
Will Wilkes  
  
He WAS behind his classmates in school subjects. Two and a half months of skipping school had taken its toll.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't be in trouble at potions, at all. DADA was also his favourite subject. It wouldn't be hard to balance the score. The other subjects could turn problematic though. He'd have to make of the library some sort of permanent residence.  
  
It used to be easier, studying. Laying between stacks of books used to bring him peace. Now he was desperately trying to stack information in one evening that should have been learned in two months. He was condemn to fail from start and knew it.  
  
Worse was to think every five minutes he wanted to be out there. Not in the courtyard or near the lake but near the muggles he had left behind.  
  
That was one more reason to put his face on the books. He had to leave the past in the past.  
  
Muggles. He was a wizard from a pure blooded family. This should had never happened. He should study and forget. THIS was his life, had always been and always should be.  
  
Thankfully his return to school had not caused much of a stir. He was not popular. He was a library rat. What did Hogwarts care about his whereabouts? Either than his room mates; Evan Rosier, Louis Lestrange and Andrew Avery, no one had asked where had he been in the last few months. The others in his year were also not fortunate to receive an answer. Severus had risen mute in the morning to eat his breakfast and kept quiet since then.  
  
What would he tell them anyway? There was not one Slytherin that would be understanding about his recent actions. He'd be bullied about mingling with muggles to the rest of his life. Hell, he wouldn't have much of a life if they so much as suspected he'd been stealing all over London with a group of muggle children. A group he had named 'Marauders' at that.  
  
That memory was enough to completely shatter his concentration. Groaning he lowered his forehead to the table.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Severus raised his head unnaturally quickly. "What?" Who had talked? One of the ghosts? Then he located the other boy. A Slytherin he didn't know and by his looks a freshman.  
  
"What do you want?" He put on a cold voice, narrowing his eyes and pulling out his intimidation skills.  
  
It worked. The boy put his face on his book and stopped moving. He didn't even seem to be breathing.  
  
It served Severus just fine but as soon as he returned to his reading the boy spoke again;  
  
"My name is William Wilkes. Who are you?"  
  
The nerve.  
  
"What do you care?" Severus snarled.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Shut up then. I'm studying."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Okay. Studying now. History of magic would be left for the night. He'd request the book to study in bed. Herbology now. Probably there was going to be nothing new. Herbs were a constant component in potions. Potions were part of him. There should be no problem. All he had to do was check on what the others were studying now.  
  
"Is just, I have never seen you before." Said William Wilkes, some fifteen minutes later as if he had never interrupted the conversation.  
  
"I wish you never did." Muttered Severus under his breath.  
  
"You see. I'm not very talkative."  
  
"Really?"  
  
".But I'm very observant. I know all students in Hogwarts."  
  
"Really?" This time Severus was slightly more interested.  
  
".And most teachers. I hear all the gossip about everybody and I never heard about you."  
  
"Really?" He asked louder. "Nothing at all?" He had to lower his voice as madam Pince, the librarian gave him 'The look'.  
  
This was so unfair! He was not in any popularity contest, of course. But not a word? Nobody in the whole school had noticed his absence? No one cared at all?  
  
".Before today." The boy finished.  
  
"So. Today you heard about me? What did you hear?" This might not be good. Severus had mixed feelings about this whole situation. What had people talked about him? Did they know anything about his wanderings in London? Did they condemn him? Did they care that he was back? Was that possible? Was it better that someone had talked about him or would it be preferable to be ignored?  
  
"The Marauders." Explained the freshman. "They were saying; 'the grease ball is back. Maybe he got tired of living in a dumpster'."  
  
This was as far as the boy could go. On the next second he was on the floor. Severus pushed him from his chair and started to punch him.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Cried a teacher, working to separate them. Only after she did succeed (and it took the help of madam Pince), did the boys see she was none other than the head of Gryffindor house.  
  
"I'll take ten points from Slytherin house for each of you for fighting in the library precinct." She told them in a stern tone. "And if I ever see such a rude display again, you'll get detention!"  
  
"Joder." Muttered Severus.  
  
"What did you say?" She looked shocked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I happen to know Spanish and if you think you can hide behind another language to be rude and not face the consequences you are very well mistaken. Ten points more taken from Slytherin AND a detention tonight with Mr. Filch." McGonagall turned her back on them and returned to her table.  
  
"What's that, 'Joder'?" Asked Wilkes Curious.  
  
"Shut up! We're still in the library."  
  
"I'm talking in low tones. If you hadn't started a caveman attitude, we'd be okay."  
  
"We've already lost thirty points."  
  
"Twenty of those you lost them. This is the first time I lose points to Slytherin since I got here."  
  
"You've been here since September. Just give it time. You'll lose more."  
  
"Nice vote of confidence. May I state I had no fault in the little scuffle a few moments ago?"  
  
"Well done! Spoken like a true Slytherin; 'just put all blame in anyone else'."  
  
"I try my best. I'm a Slytherin after all." Will said in a smug posture. "Still, you asked me what they said and I told you. Beat them if you want to exercise."  
  
"I though you said you were not talkative."  
  
"What's Joder?"  
  
"Buy a dictionary."  
  
"I will." The boy looked around them. "There's probably one around here."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
After some time, the boy returned with a huge heavy leather bound book and started researching next to Severus, who was, once more trying to focus on Herbology.  
  
"There's no 'joder' in the Spanish dictionary. This edition is from 1802. Maybe in a more recent edition."  
  
"You won't find it. Can I study?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm late."  
  
"Why won't I find 'Joder' in here?"  
  
"Because it is a dirty word."  
  
"Say it in English please."  
  
"No."  
  
"That's not a dirty word."  
  
"You're weird!" Severus declared turning to his book.  
  
"What's your name?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Why did you came to library? To chat?"  
  
"No. But I'm always open to suggestions."  
  
Severus ignored him.  
  
"Your name can't possibly be 'Grease Ball'?"  
  
"You're asking to be hexed."  
  
"I'm Will Wilkes." The boy raised his hand.  
  
"You told me that already." Severus decided to ignore the hand, just for the pleasure of seeing the boy taking it down.  
  
"But you didn't told me yours."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Is your name an Estate Secret?"  
  
"Severus Snape. There. Let me study in peace."  
  
"Severus Snape. I heard that name before."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Sure!" He snapped his fingers. "Your parents offered a reward to the one who'd find you. There was some sort of game of 'finding Snapey' all over Britain. Can I collect?"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"I figured that" He sighed.  
  
"Go and read your book."  
  
Surprisingly the boy did just that, his curiosity appeased.  
  
Severus couldn't resume his studies for how much he tried. Things were bound to get difficult with all he had to learn and the time he'd spend at the evening while in detention. He had to concentrate. Unfortunately, there was this nagging thought that was drilling through his mind and wouldn't let him.  
  
"You said 'all over Britain'?" He asked.  
  
"I'm studying." Will mimicked Severus.  
  
Severus poked him with his elbow getting a warning look from madam Pince.  
  
"Weren't you exaggerating?" He pressed.  
  
"No."  
  
"All over Britain?"  
  
"Yes. What's the problem?"  
  
"Why didn't they check the Floo Network?" He asked himself wondering. Sure, he had runaway and had not wanted to be found. That's why he had gone to Knockturn Alley and then to muggle London. Still they should have thought he should be somewhere around there. They'd just have to check the Floo records.  
  
Why would they look for him in the whole country? 


	3. Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Severus Snape is Rowling's. Amanda Snape is mine.  
  
Thank you to my so very kind reviewers. This is for you.  
  
  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Severus was on his hands and knees, rubbing the floor on transfigurations classroom. He had to get it sparkling without the use of magic. As if he could make rough stone sparkle, just with a rug wet in a bucket of water and 'Belinda's all magic spots remover'. The dirt in the room was the result of dirty shoes and dust and not magical substances. This seemed to be detention for life. He was starting to understand Jen's fear of grounding.  
  
Mr Filch came inside the room. Severus was certain he had came to check on his progress and did not deign to raise his eyes from work.  
  
"Severus."  
  
Ops! Mum? Here? Shit! He got up so quickly; the bucket rolled and spread its contents all over the floor. "Oh no..." Not only he would have to clean this now but he had messed up right in front of his mother. The one who already did not wanted him.  
  
Instead of giving the expected lecture, Amanda Snape performed some quick spells and forced the water to return to the bucket. Plus, the room really got sparkling.  
  
"That's cheating!" Said Severus.  
  
"I don't think they'll take points from Ravenclaw now." She answered sitting on a bench.  
  
"Of course not. They'll take them from Slytherin. I'll get a beating for losing more points today!" He said, hotly. What the hell was she doing here? Couldn't she just stay cuddling James Potter's baby brother or whatever she liked to do?  
  
"Why? How many points did you lose?" She asked.  
  
"Twenty!!! There! Are you shocked?" He screamed, "As far as I know Jamie Potter didn't lose any!"  
  
"Twenty?" She asked again.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"That's nothing."  
  
That stopped his fury.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I won't tell you how many points I lost at once in my time here. It would not be good for your education."  
  
"Though! My education is not in good shape anyway."  
  
"It was more than twenty."  
  
"From a Ravenclaw? How much more?"  
  
"More. And what are you thinking? Ravenclaws are not saints."  
  
"Not saints." He agreed. "Just perfect. And expecting everyone else to be also."  
  
"Is that an indirect?"  
  
"I was quite direct." He stood his ground.  
  
"Severus, sit here with me." She patted the bench next to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we don't have the whole class room between us. Will you sit?"  
  
Shrugging he advanced and seated beside his mother.  
  
"Now, why did you run away? Your father and I were mad with worry about you."  
  
Severus folded his arms over his desk and hid his face on them.  
  
"Severus, answer me. Why did you run and why didn't you go home with that Weasley man? Why did you come straight here?" She touch his dirty, oily hair and thought, as so many times before it needed a trim and a good, thorough wash, but kept her thoughts to herself this time. "I need to understand..."  
  
When Severus raised his head, there were tears all over his thin cheeks but his expression was of fury.  
  
"What do you need to understand?"  
  
"Don't you love us? Me and your father?"  
  
"You got it all wrong!" He accused. "It is YOU that don't love ME and my father!"  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Don't lie! I heard you say it yourself! At the Potters' house! YOU wish you could trade me for one of the Potters' boys! YOU wish you had never had me. You hate me because I am like my father! Because we're vampires!"  
  
"Don't say that!" She pleaded.  
  
"Well, I am!" He screamed. " And I'm proud to say I'm a Vam..."  
  
Mandy Snape put a hand firmly over Severus' mouth and looked around the room trying to check there was no one listening.  
  
"Silly boy! Do you want to be heard?" She asked without releasing him. "Do you know how they would treat you?"  
  
Severus freed himself.  
  
"What do you care?" He asked lower this time.  
  
"I love you. I care and your father cares."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm so sorry you heard me that day." She tried to touch his face but he did not let her. "You'd have to understand, adults are not perfect..."  
  
"Oh, I know that!"  
  
"Parents aren't either..."  
  
"Of course. Especially, when they don't wish to be parents at all."  
  
"Will you let me finish?" She was getting impatient. "Merlin! You got my temper!"  
  
"Well, it couldn't be everything from my father."  
  
"You're a damphir, not a vampire. Your father is a damphir..."  
  
"I know that! I do study!" He cut.  
  
"Not in these last months... Sorry! I didn't mean to sound accusing."  
  
"What did you mean then?" He asked, angry.  
  
"I... Let me explain and please just listen. When I married your father, I was not in love with him..."  
  
Severus bit his lower lip but could not help himself from saying; "I don't think you were coerced."  
  
"I wasn't exactly. Don't interrupt. I liked your father and had feelings for him. You'll understand when you're older. The thing is, passion alone doesn't held a marriage when love isn't there."  
  
"Did you divorce? Three lousy months! You were quick!" He rose shocked.  
  
"Sit down! We didn't divorce. Ironically, we are better than ever."  
  
"How come?" Severus sat.  
  
"I'm getting there. If you'll be so kind as to listen..."  
  
"Go on!"  
  
"Thank you. Your father's ancestry was a big part of what attracted me to him when I first met him."  
  
"I already heard you saying that to Mrs Potter. And all the rest; you got tired of him when you found yourself with a vampire baby in your arms."  
  
"You don't know how it was. I was scared. My family stopped speaking to me when I married Stiller, so I had no one to share my fears. Your father was getting more distant every day... He says I grew distant from him. We didn't talk anymore. I started hating him, he was always travelling and I wanted to leave him but couldn't get myself to do it. Because of you."  
  
"I disappeared. You could have left him."  
  
"Well, it didn't work that way. When you runaway I was mad with worry! I suspected you had heard me talking with Beatrice but I could not face that. I went home in a rampage and accused Stiller that it was his fault that you had runaway. For being an absent father and an absent husband and for not supporting your dream on being a mediwizard."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He accused me. He said that it was my fault that I spend more time at the Potters' than with you and him and so on and so on."  
  
"You didn't divorce." He pressed.  
  
"No."  
  
Severus sighed in relief. He had not known it had meant that much to him.  
  
"I was sure you would."  
  
"You set us talking. Screaming at first, but then we got tired and talked. So I got to know your father is the interesting person I thought he was when I met him."  
  
"How did you meet him anyway? You're not interested in politics; he didn't studied at Hogwarts; he's from Germany with Romanian ancestry; you're from here. Hardly a match made in heaven."  
  
"I met him here."  
  
"How come? He studied at Durmstrang. There are no student exchanges."  
  
"Actually, it's possible to exchange school." She corrected. "But that was not what happened. Stiller broke in on Hogwarts and was even able to snick around for two days unnoticed."  
  
"Merlin! Really?" He could not imagine his father, of all people doing such a stunt. A new form of respect for the man sprang up inside him. "Dumbledore didn't notice him?"  
  
"The headmaster then was Dippet. He was a good wizard and competent but was not Dumbledore."  
  
"What happened?" Severus could not help being curious.  
  
"Dumbledore did notice him. Unfortunately for me, it was after I had noticed him. I was trying to get him out unnoticed."  
  
"Were you punished?"  
  
"Those points I told you." She confirmed.  
  
"Why did he do such a thing?" Wondered Severus.  
  
Understanding Severus was not talking about Dumbledore or house points, Amanda answered the next possible hypothesis.  
  
"Stiller came after me. He had seen me in Schwarzwald."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Dark Forest. In Germany. During some vacation with my parents. My last holidays with my parents. We never talked there, but what can I say? I'm unforgettable." She gave him a smug smile. "Your father hates Hogwarts since this incident, but we still got married. During the seventh year."  
  
"During the school year?" He was shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you quit school to get married?" He was growing horrified.  
  
"Of course not! I finished the year already married. Don't look so stunned! I'm almost afraid to tell you, you were born the next August."  
  
"Merlin I'm appalled. All the myths from my childhood are melting in front of my eyes! I was told Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I didn't open a precedent. Situations like this one have happened many times all over the centuries. In facts someone told me then, Hufflepuff's founder was pregnant when Hogwarts was founded and she never told a soul who the father of her child was."  
  
"She was a Hufflepuff." He said as if that explained everything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, who cares about Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"Severus, we'll have to continue this talk when you come home. I love you baby. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you, but I do."  
  
"I don't ride a broom like Jamie." He reminded her.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure. Can I hug you?"  
  
Severus looked around to check if there was any ghost snooping on them.  
  
"Okay, quickly. I have a reputation to keep."  
  
His mother hugged him but not as quickly as he had intended. She would not let go.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Just a bit more."  
  
"Mum, I have something to ask and I can't do it if you choke me."  
  
She let him go.  
  
"Why." He asked. ".Did you put a reward on me all over the country?"  
  
"Why? Because we were desperate and wanted to find you."  
  
"All over Britain?" He pressed.  
  
"We didn't think you could be in China."  
  
"What a kind answer. Why didn't you just look in London?"  
  
"Weasley said you were in London, but how did you expect us to know that?"  
  
"Mum, I'm twelve and I'd have asked at the Floo network. Of course I could have used a different stove at Knockturn alley but it was a start."  
  
"The floo? You used the fireplace to get away?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Y-Yes." He swallowed hard.  
  
"Merlin! How many times have I told you not to mess with the floo network?" She demanded.  
  
"I was running!" He justified his behaviour quickly. "I was already breaking the rules!"  
  
"For sure! Knockturn Alley!"  
  
"That is just a detail! Do you want to hug me again?"  
  
That stopped Amanda Snape. Then she started to laugh.  
  
"Boy. The floo. You used the floo."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's not possible." She stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fire place was clean."  
  
"THAT is not possible. I did use the floo powder that was in a phial over the firestone. I went to Knockturn Alley; then I steal away to muggle London. Honest!"  
  
"Okay! You're honest about a bunch of transgressions."  
  
"And it eats me from the inside, having to admit all of this story. But this is important."  
  
"That you used the fire place."  
  
"That someone cleaned it after I used it."  
  
"It can't have been on purpose."  
  
"Why can't it?"  
  
"No one at the Potters."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"You're wrong, mum. The Potters are NOT the angels you paint."  
  
"They are good people."  
  
"They, or at least one of them hid all traces of my escapade."  
  
"You say that as if someone has fault in your actions. YOU ran away, Severus."  
  
"I did." He raised and started pacing. "And I didn't want to return. Sorry but that's the truth. Still it is a criminal act that someone hid all traces of where I went."  
  
Amanda did not answer.  
  
"Someone did this." He pressed. "And if it was not for an impoverished bloke with greed for your reward, you might never see me again."  
  
"It was criminal action." She agreed. "But how can I say that? This was three months ago. Who do you think might have done that?"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Do you have proof?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't accuse someone without evidence."  
  
"I can accuse. I'm just never believed." He said hurting.  
  
"I believe you. And your father will believe you too."  
  
"Where is he? Is he mad at me?"  
  
"Yes he is. He's talking to Dumbledore. We brought your things."  
  
"He doesn't want to see me?"  
  
"I Thought I should see you first. We had decided between us, that if you came back home, you'd go to Durmstrang as Stiller wanted from the first time. Instead, you came straight here. He is a bit disappointed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
That was dangerous terrain. Severus decided for a half-truth.  
  
"I thought it was a good idea. I thought you didn't care."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Still. I don't want to go to Durmstrang."  
  
"Don't tell that to your father tonight." She warned.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One more thing. What have you been doing alone at London all these months?"  
  
Tricky question. Lying, stealing, killing drug dealers. Those were not secrets he was willing to give up. And not to his mother, of all people.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you. It would not be good for your education." He mimicked her.  
  
Amanda Snape smiled and quit pressing. For the moment. 


	4. Challenges

Disclaimer: Rowling created Hogwarts and all characters in 'Harry Potter'. As usual , I'm just having fun and hoping you'll have as much fun reading as I'm having writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Fire rose is Nyarth Kyukon's creation and she gently authorised me to borrow it.  
  
Thank you: To the wonderful readers who reviewed. You know how much it means to me.  
  
  
  
CRUMBING MYTHS  
  
  
  
Challenges  
  
"I need a graveyard.. " Severus disclosed to himself.  
  
"What?" William Wilkes had such good hearing he didn't miss a whisper around him.  
  
"Nothing. Shut up."  
  
"What do you need a graveyard for?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The first year's attitude did get on Severus' nerves. The bloody kid was always trying to snoop on what he, or anybody else was doing. When rebuked, though, he would act as if nothing had happened.  
  
Severus turned to his book once more. He was studying a botanical book called 'Compendium in Botanical Hazards' By Wisthmink Woonk. He had first grabbed it out of necessity of additional information to his herbology management of mandragore. In this book he had found a reference to a Rosa de Ignis. A fire rose. It was incredible. With it, he could make a potion three times more potent. Plus, if the ancients picture had some truth to speak for it self, it was beautiful and dangerous to deal with as it dripped embers. Those were reasons enough to set Severus working to have one.  
  
The problem in this whole new fancy, was the explanation on how to create a rare specimin. Apparently, it wasn't so easy like buying it at Diagon Alley's street market. Woonk had written in his book, the seed of the hazardous flower had to be planted in a lightening strike and be covered with graveyard soil. Now, how the hell do you do that?  
  
Starting with easier problems; The graveyard soil. Was the soil supposed to be FROM a grave? Would the soil in anywhere in a graveyard precinct do? Would the seed have to planted INSIDE the graveyard? Or could he just bring it to where a storm was at work? Where was he going to find a graveyard? There was none near his neighbourhood, so waiting for the holidays was no good. As a second year student, he wasn't allowed to leave the school perimeter. Where was he going to find such a place? There wasn't a graveyard in Hogwarts. Was there? Did it have to be a human graveyard? Was an animal grave any less important than a person's? If it was all the same, could he ask Hagrid where had he buried any of his tragic pets? But he wasn't certain if it was worth the risk, enraging the enormous game keeper. If an animal's grave got to be inappropriate to set things going, he'd be risking his neck for nothing.  
  
That leaded to the second problem; Risking his neck, figuratively speaking. If you needed graveyard soil, then you were messing with the dead. The fact that the particular deceased one you choose would never miss a hand full of dirt, or the presence of a seed in his or hers grave, didn't change matters; the spell was classified Dark Arts. So he couldn't spread notice on his intentions.  
  
Third problem; Risking his neck, in a more literal sense. The lightening bolt. That was supposed to get hot and Severus wasn't trilled with the prospect of roasting his brains. How was he supposed to seed on this conditions? That had a simple answer; he needed someone to plant it for him. Someone bold not to run in a lightening storm. Someone not greedy, so as not to claim the rose to him/herself. That clause alone, immediately cut all and any Slytherin as a hypothesis. A Ravenclaw was too smart to be wound up in such a scam. A Hufflepuff could work out. A Gryffindor was better still.  
  
The face of a candidate jumped in his mind, but Black would NEVER do anything willingly for Severus. He had to be tricked.  
  
Tricking Sirius wasn't that hard. The problem was, the hot headed git was always surrounded by the Marauders and a whole retinue of fans. In this business, secrecy was the key, and Sirius Black was a serious liability.  
  
"There is a graveyard in Hogsmeade." Said William Wilkes conversationally.  
  
"How do you know that? You're a first year. You can't leave Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"True. You can't either." Observed Wilkes.  
  
"Of course not." Cut Severus, who should know by now his efforts were fruitless. The freshman repeated.  
  
"There is a graveyard in Hogsmeade."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"In that case, leave me alone and stop snooping on me."  
  
"Don't you feel too important. I do snoop on everybody. I told you before, I like a good gossip."  
  
"The question is, what do you like the most? Hearing or spreading it?"  
  
"What? Do you think I'm a tell-tale ?"  
  
"I don't know what you are." Admitted Severus.  
  
"I'm someone who'll keep his ears open, will know where is trouble coming from and learn in advance how to block it. I'll be grand some day. Not in the near future but slowly and steadily. And I'll remember my friends."  
  
Severus was mute for some moments, watching the boy and reading between the lines.  
  
"Strong words."  
  
"Plus, I'm not a tell-tale. I choose to whom I speak. I'm just not picky on where and from whom I gather information."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I can help you, if you want me to. And you can help me. Straight forward business."  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"Nothing. Right now at least. I don't mind having people owing me favours, though. I'll collect later when it comes in handy."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where is the gambler in you?"  
  
"I'm not certain there's any."  
  
"When I want to hear music, I sing. You're nothing but a gambler. All Slytherins are. We play for the best odds and work as best as we can with what we get."  
  
"Okay, what are you offering?"  
  
"I'm a hell of a spy. I'm small, cute."  
  
"I'd hate to delude you, but you're a Slytherin, not cute."  
  
"I'm still cute. Sweet smile, sweet brown eyes." He flapped his long eyelashes.  
  
"Who lied to you?"  
  
"So funny."  
  
"I'm not intending to be. Leave me alone, okay? I'm not interested in your grand schemes."  
  
"Still, there is a graveyard in Hogsmeade." The boy said two seconds after Severus turned his attention to his reading. So he asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"I told you already, I was not."  
  
"So, you never saw that graveyard."  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't even want to know, how come you think you know what you're saying."  
  
"You have a way with a phrase."  
  
"Thank you. Now."  
  
"Still there is a graveyard in."  
  
"Hogsmeade! You told that already!" Severus sneered.  
  
"Good. I thought you weren't paying attention."  
  
Severus snarled in frustration and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Okay! Tell me what you want."  
  
"Me? I don't want anything. You said you needed a graveyard for Merlin's know what! I just wish Merlin would share the information."  
  
"I believe you would."  
  
"It must be something illegal."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"A graveyard. You're not intending to visit your dead grandmother in just any graveyard at hand, I suppose."  
  
"You got there by yourself?" Still that was an excuse as good as any, if he was caught with his hands dirty.  
  
"I'll learn what you're up to."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Just save the time and trouble to us both."  
  
"Why? I love to see you beg."  
  
"Sev, you're not funny. Don't chose that line of work."  
  
"You can bet I am." He answered in a frozen tone. "And don't call me Sev, Sevvie or any other cute friendly name. I'm not a Marauder. I don't like nicknames. My name is Severus."  
  
Under the cold glare, Will seemed abashed for a second. Then he reacted;  
  
"Well, if you were a Marauder, you would have a way to go to the graveyard."  
  
This caught Severus out of guard.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Marauders." Insisted Will. "The pricks were talking about an underground passage they'd found. It seems it goes all the way to Hogsmeade. They were talking about the 'Shrieking Shack' and the graveyard near it, on the other day. I think they want to see the ghosts in there."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"What is that Shrieking Shack? I never heard about it."  
  
" I hadn't either. I got informed after" Will leaned forward conspiratorially. "it is a haunted old house."  
  
"So. What's the big deal?" We're sleeping in the place registered as the most haunted in the whole British islands."  
  
"Hum. Yes."  
  
"Those gits are up to something else. Would you waste your time looking for ghosts?"  
  
"No. But these particular ghosts in that shack are some kind of yellers. I can only guess that's part of the attraction."  
  
"Yellers. Poltergeist? That's why the 'shrieking' nomenclature."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
With this information at hand, Severus had something more to work with. Now he had to find where that underground passage was. Where it started and to where it leaded.  
  
"Thank you." He said and meant it.  
  
"You're welcome." 


	5. Quarrel

Disclaimer: J.K. did it.  
  
Please if you read review. I'd really like to know what you think of this fic. Whatever it is. Hugs Aliera  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
Quarrel  
  
  
  
The owlery was not one of Severus' favourite places. It was full of owls, for one thing, and hiding there wasn't easy. Those unblinking eyes staring from up there, on their perches. The Marauders were there though, so up he went to the high tower.  
  
The last day of November was coming to an end and there were shadows creeping inside the owlery, through the large windows.  
  
Shadows were Severus' habitat by nature. He slid silently inside and dived on the dirty straw for better camouflage.  
  
As usual, the Marauders were there sitting on the straw and conspiring about one thing or other.  
  
'Golden Boy' James and Peter lard ball were laughing at some thing Black had said before Severus' entrance. Lupin seemed also pleased but was less expansive in his mirth.  
  
"Anyway." Said James. "When we get to Hogsmeade, we'll have to find a fireplace we can use."  
  
"It can't be at the 'Three Broomsticks' . " Warned Sirius, all knowledgeable. "Rosemerta is always there. It is already difficult to get out of the passage in there, unnoticed."  
  
"What do you mean 'unnoticed'." Pointed Lupin. "She never told on us, and she gives us butter beer. Are you sure she doesn't know about the passage?"  
  
"Or that we are second year students, for that matter." Added James. "Still, I agree with Sirius. She wouldn't go so far as to let us use her fireplace. We'll have to investigate a better place to use this." He raised the flask in his hand.  
  
"Won't your parents miss it?" Asked Lupin carefully. "They didn't send me a howler yet. I've been keeping this since the term's beginning. I just took a bit but it's enough for us to get in Diagon Alley and back."  
  
"This is such a good idea." Said Pettigrew delighted.  
  
"It's going to be fun!" Assured Potter. "Going to London without our parents. Doing whatever we want."  
  
"Better yet." Reminded Black. "We won't get caught. We'll have to go after breakfast. We'll have to come up with an excuse to miss lunch and maybe dinner and be back before curfew."  
  
"We'll do it." Concluded Potter.  
  
Severus was on a roll. This sure had been productive. He didn't know where the secret passage begin, but at least he knew now where it ended. The idiots didn't seem focused on using it today but suddenly, Severus felt more interested in the flask with floo powder in James' hands. It spoke volumes. It seemed Severus' misadventure was inspiring them.  
  
He could vomit.  
  
The fucking bastard had stolen the powder after finding the used fireplace and had probably put everything in place before the adults got there.  
  
Maybe he should wait patiently, to watch their next move. He could become their shadow, see where they were going and how they were going. He could tell on them later.  
  
Then again, Severus was not a patient person and didn't relish on having to follow those Gryffindors. So he decided for a plan a bit less elegant. He stood up and cleaned the hay sticks on his cloak, slowly and purposefully.  
  
The others saw him stand and fell into a tense silence. Then they stood too. Severus saw James putting the flask quickly, in his pocket.  
  
Severus smiled maliciously, as he calmly faced his four opponents.  
  
"So. Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"You snoop!" Growled Sirius.  
  
"Oh, yes. You're not going to mess around. I'm telling on you."  
  
"What's that to you?" As usual, Black was Severus' main antagonist. "Is it your privilege?" He screamed.  
  
The more angry Sirius got, the more Severus felt smugly in control of the situation.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm sure you must be eager to step in the dumpster. Actually, I would hope you to stay there. Expect it even. I believe a dumpster is where you belong. But as much as it saddens me, I feel it my duty to report on you. Maybe to McGonagall. She's fair, so she'll have your heads in a plate for this."  
  
"Shut up!" Furious, Black moved forward attempting to punch Severus.  
  
James grabbed him from behind to avoid a fight. He didn't need to have bothered. With vampire enhanced reflexes Severus was easily able to avoid Black's fists.  
  
With a bigger than ever smile, Severus continued;  
  
"And Jamie. When are you expecting that howler? It must be due soon, since you do intend to go through with it, don't you? I hope you do. I'm eager to listen to every single word. Or maybe they won't do anything. Potters do get away with murder."  
  
This time he wasn't so quick. James was quite fast with a wand and Severus was busy, watching all the four of them. "Clavus."  
  
Severus hardly had time to block the warts spell.  
  
Pettigrew, encouraged by Potter's apparent success, tried his luck.  
  
"Adustio!"  
  
Severus felt his skin burning, as if with a strong sun burn. It was horribly interesting that timid, lard ball, butt sucker Pettigrew would be using such an aggressive spell. Severus attacked with a tickle spell (Titillare!) before turning his wand to himself to quell the burn. Merlin, it hurt! The fat imbecile didn't have a clue on how effective his choice of spell had been on damphir's sensitive skin.  
  
Severus didn't have time for a duel. He had a goal to achieve. Pettigrew was technically out of the way, in his back on the dirty floor, clutching his belly and laughing his head out. Lupin was vacillating but Black didn't have his qualms. He had took his wand out and was pointing it to Severus.  
  
"Maybe I should glue your mouth!" Said the black haired Gryffindor. "Or take your voice. I would be doing a favour to the world."  
  
This was a serious threat. If Severus didn't have a voice, he'd be unable to defend himself from anything else they'd throw at him. Plus he'd have to find help to reverse the damage and he didn't really wish to have anyone knowing about this scuffle. Sticking fast to his initial plan, Severus jumped over Sirius, kicking and punching savagely.  
  
No longer uncertain, Lupin joined the fist fight to aid his friend. James did try to separate them, but when Severus gave him a strong punch in the jaw, he forgot his good intentions and kicked as hard as he could.  
  
Severus was quick, and his permanency with homeless muggle children had taught him some tricks, but they were three against one and those odds were not good. He had known what he was getting into from the start. He just wasn't seeing a way out of it.  
  
"Hurry! They're beating the crap out of him!" He heard a high pitched voice warning.  
  
Then, the owlery was full with Slytherins from the fourth and fifth years, who separated the fighters without a sweat.  
  
Everything was hurting, but Severus felt exhilarated. The scene was ironic. Between other fourth years, was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Who would guess that he'd ever be saved by the snotty, aloof bastard? He could also see Potter, Black and Lupin held still by the elder students, glaring furiously at him, the beginning of ugly bruises forming on their faces. Severus didn't want to imagine HIS face. To finish the painting, Pettigrew was still on the floor, almost choking with laughter.  
  
"What was this all about?" Asked a fifth year student, Slytherin head boy. He was demanding the answer from Severus, ignoring the insignificant Gryffindors.  
  
"We were fighting." Answered Severus casually.  
  
"Actually, they were beating you to pulp." Pointed out one other Slytherin.  
  
"Yes, Gryffindors are cowards." Agreed Severus.  
  
Sirius released himself from his captor and tried a jump on Severus. He was ready this time, but the others didn't let them restart the fight.  
  
"It's enough!" Yelled the head boy. "Everybody goes to their respective common rooms! I'll give notice about this to both heads of houses. Now move! You Gryffindors go first."  
  
Holding laughing idiot Pettigrew between themselves, the Marauders left the owlery, sending dark glares to Severus who smirked in spite of the pain.  
  
When they were too far to be able to hear, a younger voice asked;  
  
"Are you really going to tell on Severus to Hassan?"  
  
Severus looked up to find his saviour had been Will Wilkes.  
  
"Of course not!" Answered the head boy, as if the simple notion was an idiocy. "Do you think I want Slytherin to lose points? I'll try to make the Gryffindors lose them without letting trouble spread to us." He winked.  
  
Severus had just the way to do it. Or rather he had before starting the fight he'd provoked. Now he decided he'd better just shut his mouth.  
  
As the Slytherins exited the owlery, Wilkes approached Severus and whispered;  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I followed you." The boy confessed shamelessly.  
  
"Why? What did you think I'd be doing?"  
  
"Exactly what you did. Although I didn't expect a variation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I saw you stealing James Potter's flask and put it inside your robes while you were fighting. Slight move." He appreciated. "I almost didn't see it. It seems you are a thief."  
  
Severus Became paler than usual under his bruises.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"I will. I just wish you would tell me what's in the flask, and what do you want it for." 


	6. Evan Rosier

Disclaimer: As usual J. K. did it all.  
  
  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
Evan Rosier  
  
  
  
"Floo powder?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Severus, examining the soft, volatile, greenish dust in the small glass flask.  
  
William Wilkes looked at him, surprised.  
  
"I thought you were looking for a graveyard."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Are you expecting to find a fireplace in there'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm talking a floo connected fireplace. Are you seriously expecting to find one in a cemetery?"  
  
"Not really. I've never been in one though."  
  
"I don't think you'll find a fireplace in Hogsmeade graveyard." Insisted Will.  
  
"Okay. Have it your way. I won't get there by the Floo Network."  
  
Both boys were crouched near the lighten fireplace in Slytherin common Room. The place was hardy crowded. Only two finalists studying in a corner, looking very dignified and stern, completely ignoring the two younger boys whispering on the other side of the room, and over a couch, a sleeping second year; Evan Rosier.  
  
"Why did you steal this from the Marauders, then?"  
  
"You're so smart. Tell me."  
  
Will thought for a while.  
  
"Could it be so they couldn't use it? I heard them talking about going to London."  
  
"See? You're a smart little fellow."  
  
"And you're pushing it. I don't believed anything I said."  
  
"I wander if anybody does."  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want floo powder for?"  
  
Severus had to grant this to the younger boy. He was irritantly persistent to a point Severus had to wonder how patient Will really was and how far could he push the envelop, just to check. So far he was certainly impressing Severus.  
  
"To season my food. You see, I've been developing these strange symptoms in my intestines lately. I think it might be gas. I read it somewhere floo powder could help transporting farts far away to safe places."  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"I do try."  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Actually, I'd like to go to bed."  
  
"With the floo powder."  
  
"Okay!" Severus raised his hands in defeat. "You win. Listen carefully. I will say this only once; it's none of your bloody business."  
  
"Sev. Severus." Will corrected himself quickly. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Neither will I. Your soul is included."  
  
"Where will you use it?" The boy ignored the tirade.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you use it in here?"  
  
"Maybe. And then, maybe not."  
  
"It won't work."  
  
Severus guessed the first year was probably right.  
  
"Hogwarts is one of the most heavily protected places in the whole world." Pressed Will. "You can't possibly apparate in here. I read it in 'Hogwarts, A History'."  
  
"Does the fact that you read something, means that you shouldn't try?" Asked Severus smugly.  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"Okay. It won't work."  
  
"So." His point expressed, Will continued. "If you try, will you let me watch?"  
  
"Certainly not."  
  
"I will, anyway."  
  
"I won't use it in Hogwarts."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Severus was starting to fume. It certainly wasn't easy to fight in William Wilkes territory.  
  
"It won't work." Severus answered in a tone he could use on a dimwit.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Someone told me, he had read it in 'Hogwarts, A History'."  
  
"Someone did. But someone told me he was not that convinced and I'm an open minded person."  
  
"I've heard this before."  
  
".I'm always willing to try new paths in life, to test theories, to register a new patent on what other people missed. We can share our profits. Fifty to fifty percent each."  
  
"You want to get rich."  
  
"Certainly, I do."  
  
Severus rose from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Good night." He said.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You didn't tell me anything. You owe me." Will pointed his finger accusingly.  
  
"I did." Severus answered solemnly. "You asked me what was on the flask and what I wanted it for. I told you it is floo powder, which is the absolute truth, and you already know what it is supposed to do. Now, allow me to wish you a most pleasant night. Sleep well and dream with the million galleons I'm sure you'll possess some day. I'm tired out and going to bed." Whit a smug smile, Severus left the younger boy and left to his room.  
  
He did not lie about his weariness. He was sore from his skirmish with the Marauders, and had not gone to the infirmary. He didn't want to call more attention to himself, than the possible publicity the Marauders would be spreading about him, just then.  
  
He took his clothes off and studied the bruises on his torso, arms and legs. This had been worse than ever before. Never, in any situation prior to that day, had the Gryffindor gits physically attacked him. Hexes and curses were common occurrences between not only the Marauders and Severus but also between any conflicting students of different house-teams and occasionally, inside house-teams. Punches and kicks were considered too savage and primitive. Such behaviour was not to be tolerated by teachers and parents alike.  
  
Severus felt he had had his reasons to behave that way, though. Will Wilkes was not so wrong when he fought to get what he wanted. Severus wouldn't budge to use his weapons either. The flask he had laid over his bed was worth any bruises and pain.  
  
He had to smile, thinking about the marks on the Gryffindors faces. He alone had caused them! His pride swelled to dragon size. He'd held his ground against four! Well, actually three. Piggish Pettigrew had been out of the way when the fist brawl had started.  
  
Severus frowned thinking about Peter. He had been dangerous enough to start with. Should weakling Pettigrew know such a hex as the burning spell? Severus would have to study the situation. Last time he had looked, the burning spell was dark arts. It could have gone out of hand. Had not Severus known the counter spell to cool down, he might have start burning in flames.  
  
This was serious material for blackmail, but Severus had to think this from all angles. If the weakest link of the Marauders was not so weak, then he had to be careful around him. The pros and cons of blackmailing him had to be carefully measured.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
"Javier!" Severus cried, happy to see him in Hogwarts' dungeons. "You're here! You're okay!"  
  
The Spanish boy smiled broadly, his white teeth showing flashily against the brunet colour of his skin.  
  
"Pup."  
  
"How did you get here? Where are the others? Are they still frightened of me? Did they forgive me?"  
  
But the older boy just kept smiling and didn't supply any answer.  
  
"Javier? How are you? Are you okay?"  
  
Javier, still smiling turned his back on Severus and walked away.  
  
Annoyed, Severus followed him and turned the same dungeon's corner the other boy had, and then, he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.  
  
A known, silent London alley spread before his eyes. There were the same brick walls, the same rubbish bins at the same corner.  
  
Severus squirmed. He didn't wish to go near the bins. Still, something pulled him there, some powerfully attractive spell, for he didn't move his legs.  
  
He saw the same boots he had robbed for Javier, just like he had seen before and steeled himself for what was coming. And then, like he had expected but wasn't prepared in spite of his attempt to be, Severus saw Javier's dead body, just the same way he had before.  
  
"Hey! Severus! Wake up, you git!" Someone was shaking his shoulders roughly. "Stop screaming! Wake up!"  
  
Severus opened his eyes but didn't stopped screaming. The bloodied head of the deceased Javier didn't leave him, imposing as if printed in his mind.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Severus felt the slap, stinging sharp on his bruised face. It helped. Javier's head went away. He stopped screaming.  
  
"Good. You woke everybody!"  
  
Severus looked up to see Evan Rosier kneeled on his bed.  
  
"What are you doing on my bed?"  
  
"Shutting you up!"  
  
"And doing a bloody bad job of it!" Complained Louis Lestrange who turned on his bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Andrew Avery shoot them a glare that could have incinerate them for the intensity of it.  
  
"You see?" Whispered Rosier laying next to Severus. "You're annoying everybody."  
  
"I was dreaming." Severus glared at Rosier, silently telling him to move away.  
  
Evan supported his head on his harm and looked at Severus.  
  
"Let us let them sleep." He said in such a low whisper, Severus had to move closer to understand. "Then we'll speak."  
  
"What do you want?" Severus whispered back. This closeness was becoming innerving.  
  
Evan didn't answered and waited for the other two room mates to fall asleep once more. When they heard the boys slow and regular breathing, Rosier spoke.  
  
"I think we could use that floo powder tonight."  
  
"What?" Severus sat on the bed and looked at the other boys direction to check that none of them was indeed awake. "You were not asleep down there, at the common room." Severus accused, furious.  
  
"That would be a correct assumption." Answered Rosier untroubled. He kept on the same position smiling smugly.  
  
"What do you want?" Severus gave up sulking and passed to practical matters. "To blackmail me? Tell me what you want and lets not waste our times."  
  
Evan smiled amused.  
  
"Actually, I don't want to blackmail you. Why would I? You're a Slytherin mate."  
  
"So?" He looked as if that didn't matter at all.  
  
"So, call me crazy, but I have my principles and my loyalties."  
  
"You're crazy. You should be in Gryffindor. And you shouldn't ever repeat what you said."  
  
"Gryffindor? Please, don't speak blasphemy." He smiled. "Plus, you are intelligent and cunning."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
"Not all, I assure you. Anyway, I want to get out of here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For a business of my own. There is no need to tell you. You have the means for me to leave Slytherin dungeons unnoticed and so we'll try it."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"I'll kick your arse."  
  
Rosier was lean and graceful, not a very tall boy, but still he was taller than Severus who was still hurting from the beating earlier. Evan was also popular amongst the girls and that sure gave him some power near Slytherin's male population. Severus didn't think the other boys in the room would take his pains over Rosier's.  
  
"What is your problem?" Demanded Evan. "Don't you want to use the powder, anyway?"  
  
"I do." Admitted Severus grudgingly. "But, not only am I uncertain it will work in Hogwarts, I only have a small quantity of it."  
  
"My boy, hear and learn." Rosier was the total picture of smugness. "You can't apparate in Hogwarts grounds. Using the floo is not apparating." The taller boy rose from the bed and dragged Severus out of it. "Grab the flask and lets do it."  
  
Silently, Rosier striped his night shirt and dressed his robes.  
  
Severus followed the example and extracted the flask from behind his pillow.  
  
"It was there?" Rosier noticed disappointed. "It I had known, I'd have taken it from you while you were yelling your guts out."  
  
"I Know. Life is a disappointment." Smirked Severus.  
  
So silently, no one in their dorm noticed, the two Slytherins left the room, with their senses alert for anything that moved. This was frightening and exciting at the same time. Severus was used by now to these particular mixed feelings.  
  
The problem was, after his dream, he wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to return to London and to his friends there. 


	7. The Aswinder

Disclaimer; J.K. did it all but this plot is mine.  
  
  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
  
  
THE ASHWINDER  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus was watching the fire dancing in the fireplace feeling somewhat awed. It was beautiful and alien. Fire was one of the few things that could kill a pure blooded vampire.  
  
The forbidden killing curse could get the job done as well. But that was an 'unnatural' way to die.  
  
Severus wished he had not been put in this situation. Evan Rosier was okay most of the time, but when he put something in his head, it became hard to fight him. Severus had been expecting to use his floo powder at home. In private. It was his by rights of acquisition and possession and should be used on his terms.  
  
Not so.  
  
Rosier wanted to go somewhere and so, Severus would have to waste it on a fireplace where it wouldn't work. The second year mate took two handfuls of the powder from the glass flask and said:;  
  
"I'm taking a bit more, so I can return this way."  
  
"Go ahead. Make my powder yours."  
  
"Snape." He said warningly.  
  
Severus shut his mouth. Evan grabbed him by his shirts collar and said;  
  
"You won't tell a soul where I'm going."  
  
"Who would I tell, for Merlin's sake?" Complained Severus holding the flask closer.  
  
"Okay then." Satisfied with the answer, Evan smiled in a friendly fashion, and turned to the fire place. He thrown a handful of powder to the blazing fire and, to Severus' surprise, said in a clear voice; "Ravenclaw common room." Shooting another glare at Severus, the second year entered the green flames and disappeared.  
  
It works! Severus thought excited. He wasn't sure what was more surprising; that the common room was floo connected, or that Rosier's destiny had been Ravenclaw's common room. What was it that he wanted in there? And in the middle of the night, at that. Severus found himself giggling at all the possible and humiliating hypothesis.  
  
At least he was the last to try his luck. Rosier wouldn't know where he had gone. He could just imagine Jen's face when he'd manage to knock at her window. He just had to jump to Knockturn Alley and pass to muggle London at the same passage he'd used before. This time he'd make sure to mark the alley where the passage opened, to find his way back to school.  
  
"Knockturn Alley!" He said, throwing the powder to the fire place. The flames turned suitably green once more, but as Severus stepped inside, nothing happened. No weird vacuum sucking sensation, no dizziness, no bumps against other firestones in the network. He was standing in the middle of the burning flames and no Knockturn Store in sight. And, fuck, this is getting hot!  
  
He felt some hands grabbing his cloak from behind and pulling hard, before he had time to react. In an instant, he was out of the fireplace, unhurt, except on his pride.  
  
William Wilkes was near him, his brown eyes wide.  
  
"You might start calling me your guardian angel." Said the first year in a hushed voice. "If you had stayed there longer, you'd have burned to cinders. I'm starting to wonder if it is a good idea wanting you for a partner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus ego was wounded, but it wasn't the only thing hurting. His plans had not worked as he was still in Hogwarts.  
  
"You seem to have a death wish. I can't imagine how can that bring me profit. I TOLD you the powder wouldn't work here."  
  
"But it did. It did!" Severus repeated frustrated. "It worked out for Rosier."  
  
"Yes. I saw. He went to Ravenclaw common room."  
  
"Don't you sleep, Wilkes?"  
  
"When I'm curious? Hardly!" Will looked at Severus, as if he had gone crazy. "You could just tell me your intentions and let me sleep."  
  
"And just keep you daily informed?" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. For both our sake. My sleep and your health. What would become of you if I didn't lend a hand once in a while?"  
  
Severus had to smile at that.  
  
"Okay, you win that one." He said magnanimously.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Severus wished to cry over his shattered plans, but his pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I think I'll wait for Evan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He might not like it."  
  
"It was I that gave him the floo powder. I want to see him safe in here."  
  
Will seated comfortably in a couch near the fire place to wait with Severus.  
  
"Let us hope he returns before everybody wakes up." The boy said.  
  
They wished for a house elf loaded with food and hot chocolate mugs, but none of then dared to leave the common room, even though Will swore he knew where the kitchen was and the password to get inside.  
  
So they talked and for the most part of the night the conversation was on Quidditch. Will was a feverous adept. Severus couldn't care less, but his favoured team was the Heidelberg Harriers from Germany, because father liked them. Will was a stinger, or a Wimbourne Wasps' fan. He new the team's origins and history, all the games they had won and in what conditions. All team's heroes and was a huge rival of the Appleby Arrows, on whom he insisted in forgetting the 1932's great victory against the Vratsa Vultures. Severus knew that bit since father mentioned that often as a stain in the great European team's curriculum. They both agreed Chudley Cannons were totally surpassed and should be kicked out of the league.  
  
Eventually, they both fall asleep in front of the warm fireplace.  
  
When Severus felt a hand shaking his shoulder, he woke up to see Rosier was back.  
  
"What is that kid doing here?" Asked Rosier pointing sleepy eyed Will, who had sat at the sound of voices.  
  
"I can't seem to lose him." Answered Severus. "He has proclaimed himself my shadow."  
  
Rosier looked coldly at Wilkes.  
  
"I can make him leave."  
  
"I'd like to see that." Said Severus. "I've been trying since I got here."  
  
"Hello Rosier." Will stood in front of the second year. "I'm Wilkes. Will Wilkes."  
  
"I know who you are." Said Rosier disdainful. "you're a mudblood."  
  
Severus looked surprised at both of them. No one had told him that. He had been seen roaming the entire school in the company of a mudblood for the last month! How could he know? Rarely had a muggle born child been placed at Slytherin. Still that was not unheard off. Severus found himself torn between admiring the sneaky little rat, and run from him lest the stain stick with him for life.  
  
"Yes, I am." Wilkes smiled. "Which of course makes me a wizard."  
  
Rosier kept his cold glare on the first year for a while, then he smiled back.  
  
"You're a Slytherin." He said as if that solved any flaw the boy might have.  
  
"Yes, I am." Repeated Wilkes.  
  
"So. Were you snooping on us, Will Wilkes?"  
  
Severus was interested in observing on the front row those two cunning minds facing each other, but something caught his eye.  
  
In the fireplace, the cinders were still hot causing a red light to spread through the room, playing over the boys faces and objects. What caught his attention was cinder traces that left the fireplace to the green and silver carpet on the floor.  
  
"Merlin!" He exclaimed. "This place is a mess! Evan, you swine! Couldn't you step out of the fireplace with less fuss? We have to clean this before anybody sees it."  
  
"What? I didn't do this. I got out of the fireplace and sat here to wake you! You two were here before I arrived. You must have done this mess."  
  
"Oh. My God!" Said Wilkes, muggle like. "Don't you see? This is not our doing!"  
  
"Don't say that." Severus soul seemed to fall on his feet.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Evan.  
  
"Ashwinder." Answered Severus, extremely pale. "We left the fire unguarded."  
  
"An ashwinder?" Evan recalled having learned about the cinder snake in DADA first year. "Oh no! We have to catch it!"  
  
"Them! From all this traces I can see their at least four." Said Severus. "We also have to find all the eggs the snakes hatch."  
  
"And freeze them quickly!" Jumped Will. "They'll catch on fire one hour after they're hatched."  
  
"Who knows when did they started hatching?" Rosier was frantic, looking at all sides. "Where could they be?"  
  
"They like cold and isolated places to hatch." Said Wilkes.  
  
"Which leaves all and any place in the whole dungeons!" Severus spat frustrated. "Follow the tracks." He ran behind the couch Wilkes had been sleeping at. For a first try, it couldn't have had better results. A light grey snake with shinning red eyes rose protectively over its red hot eggs.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Severus jumped backwards as the sake stroke to bite.  
  
"Pellere." Evan Rosier used the repulsive spell to send the ashwinder back to the fireplace.  
  
Bashful at his show of fear, Severus jumped in the direction of the glowing eggs and used a freezing spell to be able to handle them. Then he kept the three small objects inside his robe's pockets.  
  
"It's almost Seven A.M." Complained Will following other cinder traces on the floor. "Everybody will be waking up soon."  
  
The small glowing snakes were fierce and stood a fight for every hiding place discovered. In the end, Wilkes had a bite in his left hand to show for their troubles.  
  
"You should to go to the infirmary." Severus advised.  
  
"How will I justify an ashwinder bite?" Complained Will.  
  
"You both should go to the infirmary, your face is a mess, Snape." Said Evan.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you" Evan continued talking to Will. "just have to say you were bitten by a snake. Not give the beast's pedigree. You don't know were it came from nor what kind it was."  
  
"Just as easy?"  
  
"Just so." Rosier said matter-of-factly. "If you're smart. The more one tries to explain a mess, the more one gets dirty."  
  
"Go to the infirmary. " Insisted Severus. "Everybody's leaving their dorms. We'd better go to the Great Hall for breakfast and mix with the others." He told Rosier.  
  
They were so tired, their only real wish was to go straight to bed. Their predicament called for other measures though.  
  
They were in front of porridge bowls looking at it and gathering courage to eat something, when Hassan came running through the large doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Fire!!! In the dungeons!" She screamed and run back in the direction she had come from.  
  
Dumbledore ordered the prefects to watch the students of their respective houses, while all teachers left the great table and ran to the dungeons to extinguish the fire.  
  
"How many snakes did you think there was?" Rosier asked between his teeth.  
  
"One too many, I suppose." Severus wished for an invisibility cloak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Rosier when to Ravenclaw's common room? Until next time Hugs Aliera  
  
OH, I almost forget: Please review 


	8. Sweet family

Disclaimer: Rowling has almost all.  
  
Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote. Real life engagements have been keeping me busy. Have fun, and don't forget reviewing, because I love to read your reviews.  
  
  
  
CRUMBLING MYTHS  
  
  
  
The fire didn't linger for long in Severus' mind.  
  
It was Christmas time after all, and he found himself packed and sent home for the holidays.  
  
He had voluntarily stayed at Hogwarts the year before. During both Christmas and Easter, he'd avoided home, but his parents wouldn't have it this time.  
  
Even so, it was not as bad as he had feared. In years to come, Severus would call on memories from those days for comfort.  
  
During the first days, he was positively pampered by mum. She would go out of her way to concede to all Severus' wishes.  
  
Merlin! The situation was so exaggerated, Severus would just nod to his mother's asking on his welfare (Do you want cake?; Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?) so that she would be happy. He went to the point (not with much difficulty) of letting her buy him a broomstick, so she'd feel she was pleasing him. He wasn't really thinking about using it.  
  
Truly, Severus felt guilty on the pain he had caused to his parents and had promised himself he'd be the most polite and charming boy ever born, all over Christmas. Even if that meant going to parties at the Potter's House or at Malfoy Manor.  
  
The sacrifice was not so hard. Social obligations demanded that father would attend a Christmas reunion at the Malfoy's on the first week, and Severus had to go with him and mum, but Lucius superior airs didn't bother him so much anymore. He spent the whole time ignoring the smug git anyway.  
  
There was not a party or a courtesy visit to the Potters. Severus was curious. He wanted to ask mum what had happened. Why was she avoiding going there. He didn't ask though. He felt almost afraid of the answer. He didn't want to hear he was responsible for his mother's loss of her best friend. So he kept his added guilt to himself and smiled all day long.  
  
Father told him then, Severus would get a facial cramp if he'd keep smiling like that.  
  
Father was still a bit sore from Severus' flight from home in the summer, and from his returning straight to Hogwarts, frustrating his plans of having his son in Durmstrang. However he didn't talk about it. Father was being as polite as he could, and the mood in the Snape house was better than it had ever been before. Severus noticed the way his parents would smile at each other, and the conspiring looks they had in certain situations that had never been there before  
  
On Christmas eve and day, they had a full house. Beloved uncle Belchior came with a German girlfriend called Sigrid, with whom he claimed he would marry and live with forever and ever, making as many children as he could to be young cousins to Severus.  
  
Severus wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. He was pretty much used to being the little 'delfin' of the Snape family and young cousins had trouble written all over it. What was it that make people like children? He didn't. There were very few that he liked at his own age, and fewer still that were younger. The look father gave to uncle Belchior when he talked about his future offspring made Severus think he wasn't the only one who didn't like the notion of other Snape children. It was such a hurt glare, it even surprised Severus on its intensity. Severus had seen that look before but couldn't explain it.  
  
With Uncle Belchior and his future wife, had arrived another uncle. At least father had said he was a uncle twice or thrice removed. That man WAS a vampire if anybody was. Very pale, eyes even darker than Severus', if that was possible. Didn't eat a thing all over dinner and left for an hour after it saying he was going to hunt. Mum had gone pale when he said that, but kept her thoughts to herself. Sigrid Bernhard seemed to take it easier. These other uncle would spend all Christmas night with the family but would hide away somewhere during the day. Severus looked after him and almost lost his mother's good grace when she understood what he was doing.  
  
"Are you insane?" She demanded. "What do you think he would do to you if you disturb his sleep?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm his nephew." Severus wasn't certain blood ties were enough to quell any murderous instincts the newly met uncle might have, but it was so easy to fall in a challenging mood with mum.  
  
"Stiller!!! Come here and explain to your son what would happen to him if he disturbed you uncle!" She haughtily demanded of her husband, almost making him fall from the couch were he'd been dozing after the rich Christmas lunch.  
  
"Well. He would probably kill you before you could call him uncle." He explained as if talking about the weather. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he continued. "Vampires are very zealous of their privacy."  
  
Severus sat next to father.  
  
"Isn't it illegal to give shelter to a vampire?"  
  
"Isn't it immoral not to give shelter to an uncle? What would you think if we didn't let uncle Belchior in?"  
  
"Uncle Belchior is a Damphir, not a vampire."  
  
"Uncle Vladimir is a vampire, not a Damphir." Father retorted. "Poor bloke."  
  
"Poor bloke." Repeated mum in contempt. "I don't even want to think what will happen if he murders someone, and we're connected to it!"  
  
"He won't be here for long. I told you that already." He snapped.  
  
"What if."  
  
"Mandy, shut up!" Father rose from the chair rubbing his hair, thinking. "It won't be for long. I swear!"  
  
Amanda Snape bit her lip in frustration, but let herself be hugged by father.  
  
That settled the argument. Severus wouldn't search that particular vampire's lair. Anyway, that wasn't such a fascinating subject. Severus had grown up hearing father and uncle Belchior talking about vampires, even before they had confirmed his blood ties with them.  
  
He changed the subject near his parents and talked for a while about any chit chat that came to mind, trying to seem a light headed child with no worries in the world, just glad to be with them. It sort of worked. They seemed to relax. When he left the room they were in each others arms, smiling and whispering sweet words to one another.  
  
I'm living with teenagers.  
  
Severus went to the common room and found a scene that looked very much alike the one he had just left. Uncle Belchior and the black haired Sigrid kissing each other.  
  
"Sorry." He was ready to leave them to their privacy but was called by his uncle.  
  
"Wait. Severus, you don't have to leave."  
  
"Of course not." Agreed Sigrid. "I'm going to the kitchen. I have to ask that house elf about that meat roll." She got up of the couch and left.  
  
"So. How are you?" Asked uncle Belchior smiling broadly, in his carefree manner. Looking so close, Severus couldn't help noticing his uncle's canines were so much more pointy than father's or his own. The vampire blood was so much more noticeable in him. Severus wondered how much trouble the mediwizard had gone through while growing and even now, due to his looks.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The man could positively read through him! He'd have to learn to mask his intentions better. Being an open book was not conductive to becoming a rich wizard. Will Wilkes' partner or not. Not to mention, it was very un- Slytherin.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Shoot! You're my favourite nephew."  
  
"That's because I'm your only one."  
  
"Yes. Aren't you lucky? What is it? Do you need components to your potions?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. I need floo powder."  
  
Belchior's visage became darker.  
  
"How come? Are you intending on running again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can tell me. We can work on whatever is the matter. What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing uncle Belcky. I don't want to run away." Severus rose from the couch and went to the door to make sure they weren't being heard. "It's that something happened in the school and I need it."  
  
"What happened?" Uncle demanded.  
  
"Well. I stole a flask of floo powder from these Gryffindors. They had no time to complain but I'm pretty sure they'll be quite vocal, if not physical when the new term begins."  
  
"So why don't you return it to them?"  
  
"Its been all used."  
  
"What?" Uncle Belchior shook his head confused. "If Hogwarts has half the blocking protection spells Durmstrang has, there is no floo powder that will breach the place. How could it be used?"  
  
"It was not used to leave the school. It was used for my friend to get laid." Severus blushed deeply as he said this.  
  
Belchior looked as if he had been electrocuted.  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yes. A friend of mine."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You don't know him. He's in Hogwarts." Severus said defensively.  
  
"Well, if it is Sigrid Zinged it becomes my business as she'll be my step daughter." Belchior said earnestly.  
  
"Really? Sigrid is Sigrid's daughter?" Severus looked again to confirm that uncle's girlfriend wasn't returning.  
  
"Yes. She is spending Christmas with her father. Now who."  
  
"It's not Sigrid. And It's not me. It's a very lucky and brazen faced bloke, who's name I'll not say under torture. The fact is I need the floo powder."  
  
"Why won't you tell me his name?"  
  
"He could tell things on me too." Severus said shameless.  
  
"Why do you need the floo?" Belchior changed tactics. "So he can get laid? Does he do it inside a fireplace?" Uncle was laughing openly as he finished talking.  
  
"Well, no." Severus smiled. "He has a 'friend' or 'friends' in every house team in school. Merlin, this boy is a machine and I won't tell you the details. I don't want the powder to help him. I don't intend to tell him if you give me the powder. He can work for his fun. I might need it for other stuff, and I don't intend on running away again. I swear."  
  
Belchior looked to the firestone. There was not a flask of powder to be seen.  
  
"I see your parents guard themselves against you."  
  
"Sort of. They never left floo powder around anyway."  
  
"You know how much I like you."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I won't get you any powder unless you spit it out. What do you want it for. And you'd better sound convincing."  
  
"Uncle Belcky."  
  
"Don't 'uncle Belcky' me."  
  
"I want to give the powder back." He said sullenly.  
  
"Why did you take it, then?"  
  
" 'Cause they're Gryffindors?"  
  
"Is that a reason? It seems your friend has 'friends' in all houses."  
  
"Yes. And he is still a devoted Slytherin."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Severus smiled to his teacher in sarcasm.  
  
"If I'd give the powder to the gits I took it from, they'd feel free to do what they were intending to do with it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"For them to do what they want to do, they need to leave the school. They know how to do it. I need to learn how too."  
  
Uncle Belchior was thoughtful.  
  
"You mean, they know secret passages of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll get you the powder, but."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You'll tell me about those passages when we meet next."  
  
Severus didn't feel very comfortable about the conditions. What did a mediwizard needed to know Hogwarts' secret passages for?  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"It's a deal?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't you? Don't you want that floo powder?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's a deal then?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Adult stuff."  
  
"You never treated me as child before." He said hurtfully.  
  
"I don't mean to. But you don't seem to eager to tell me what I asked you to. You are my nephew and I always trusted you. Why don't you trust me?" If ever Severus had felt cold in front of his uncle, it was now.  
  
"I do." He said softly.  
  
"I'll get you the powder." Belchior smiled, and this time Severus didn't like it at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hugs Aliera 


End file.
